User talk:Istalo/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Airtrain page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- McJeff (Talk) 21:20, March 7, 2012 You're Welcome, but i have nobody on my wiki Hello, You're Welcome and I got nobody on my wiki, I only edit limited stuff, would you like to be Grand Theft Auto IV Wiki Boy! If you do, i might promote you to Admin. Declan, Wanting to talk to me? I will send you a message! 19:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Here's the link! www.grandtheftauto4iv.wikia.com Hey Hey Istalo. I hear you're from Brazil, so as I am Portuguese...vamos falar português. Vim agradecer teres removido aquelas fotos da página dos Skinheads. 'Tava a tentar que elas ficassem bem mas não dava. Obrigado. Já agora, sabes que és um dia mais velho que o meu irmão mais novo? Até mais, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Felizes festas Olá. Vim te dizer Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo! Bazou, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for telling me. That guy didn't make any vandalism acts, but speculation edits. While specs are fun and nice, they are not allowed on the wiki. Going to give him a notice. Thanks again. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:36, January 24, 2013 (UTC) January 2013 Congratulations on your successful request for patrollership! I've promoted you, you can add the patroller banners to your userpage as soon as you want. I'll say what I say to every new patroller - remember to keep cool when you're fighting vandals. If you're interested in becoming an administrator some day, it's important that the community can trust you not to lose your temper and make a bad decision. Other than that, enjoy, and feel free to hit me up if you've got any questions about anything. Jeff (talk| ) 08:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks McJeff, now that I'm a patroller, I'll keep a better eye for vandals, and I'll be active every day (unless I'm traveling). istalo January 26, 2013 Congrats Hi, and congratulations on becoming a Patroller! Good to have you on our team! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 09:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Parabéns! Welcome aboard, man :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, Istalo! Congrats on becoming a Patroller! Cheers, buddy, and welcome to the team! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Staff page Hi. If you want to have a picture under your name on the GTA Wiki:Staff page then tell me and I will get it sorted. It can be any artwork of a character but it can't be already taken. Get back to me and I shall sort it out. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki RE:Zombie22 Yeah me and Cloudkit have been having problems with him too. I have left 2 messages on Ilan's talk page and I am going to do so on The Tom's page too because he stole everything from his user page as his own. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Zombie troll The deed is done. He's blocked. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Obg Obrigado por teres avisado o Ilan sobre a placa de patrulheiro. Bom trabalho a tomar conta daqele vandalo do Zombie22! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) In Response Not permantely back unfortuantly. :( Computer broke, using the family one right now. I undid your edit on a page because the spelling and all was correct in the original. Sorry. :P HuangLee (talk) 19:10, February 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for voting for me! I hope I'll be a great patroller. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Just a request Remove the enemies section please. It is not civil and we do not name and shame users who we dislike or users who have been blocked. Messi1983 (talk) 09:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Zombie Hi. I've been really busy with college lately so I've missed this entire situation. Any user can report another user to Wikia, so since you're a lot more informed on the matter it seems like you reporting him would be better, do so if you want to. If you'd rather have me deal with it then just let me know a bit more about it and I'll contact Wikia myself :). Tom Talk 00:22, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Just a quick question, why am I not allowed to do this but the GTA SA: Liberty City team can do it? Doesn't really seem fair as it's a modification too. ~NikoBellicFTW Resposta Obrigado na mesma! Como tem sido a tua patrulha? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello Oi, tbm sou do Brasil, muito bom de encontrar alguém que fala português aqui. estou pra ajudar outros usuários, caso precise de ajuda estou a disposição. Thomas0802 00:24 , March, 9, 2013 Happy Spring Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:18, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Istalo! I hope you're doing well. I applied to become an admin, hope you can stop by and vote for me. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:19, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thankyou for yoting yes on my request for patrollership. I appreciate man. Also, happy birthday! Boomer8 (talk) 02:49, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Ítalo, sorry I forgot your birthday yesterday, I'll was busy making a Youtube show that I still need help. So anyway, happy birthday. Cloudkit01 (talk) 03:01, March 13, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Feliz Aniversário! Olá! Feliz aniversário! Não te dei os parabéns mais cedo porque o aniversário do meu irmão tambem foi dia 12, e estivemos a fazer uma festa, e não tenho tido muito tempo. Parabéns! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) RE RE Admin Hey istalo! I just want to hank you for voting for me. It doesn't look like I'll be promoted, but it still is gret being a patroller with you guys! See you around. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Request Oi, Istalo, acabei de fazer minha solicitação para patroller aqui, seria um prazer se você respondesse positivamente, muito obrigado!!! a mais, obrigado por ajudar a justar o tamanho da imagem desta página New Model Army. Thomas0802 (talk) 13:50 March 16, 2013 (UTC) Agradecimentos Oi Istalo! Vim pra te dar um obrigado pela votação positiva, muito obrigado, valeu mesmo por ajudar, fico feliz. Thomas0802 (talk) 21:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: CJ Yeah, that is my character! Nice how we have the same guy! I never really change his clothes but sometimes I create something called the green cowboy which is quite awesome. I wanna be a rich guy but still represent Grove Street. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 12:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Obrigado! Olá, istalo, e muito obrigado, eu vim perguntar como se funciona a página do staff e onde clicar para acessar a página e ter a imagem, sobre a placa eu já vou perguntar ;) Thomas0802 (talk) 07:45, March 19, 2013 (UTC)